Fuel Rod Gun
Were you looking for the closely related Fuel Rod Cannon of Halo 2? The Fuel Rod Gun is a Covenant indirect-fire energy mortar with ground and air applications. However, it should be noted that the Fuel Rod Gun is featured only in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo PC, and should not be ambiguated with the closely-related Fuel Rod Cannon of Halo 2. The Fuel Rod Gun is purple, with a gray muzzle and green energy bar on its left side. Introduction The Fuel Rod Gun is the Covenant analog of the M19 SSM MAV/AW Rocket Launcher. It fires eerie green pulses of deadly radiation that transverse to the target in a parabolic arc. This indirect line of fire makes the Fuel Rod Gun often a difficult weapon to wield. Furthermore, it was impossible to pick up discarded Fuel Rod Guns from enemy corpses in the Halo: Combat Evolved campaign, as there were fail-safes that made the weapons self-destruct with the force of a Fragmentation Grenade. These fail-safes were evidently stripped away in Halo PC multiplayer. Disadvantages The Fuel Rod Gun does not have a tracking device like the bolts of the Plasma Pistol (which are semi-homing), and its fiery energy pulses are slow. At long range, it normally takes multiple bolts to kill a hostile, as a curtain of fire has to be laid down, and the overheating of the Fuel Rod Gun is not conducive to streams of radioactive fire. At short range, however, a single direct or almost-direct hit can be devastating, killing an enemy in a single hit. Furthermore, the large size will often obscure one's vision, making it harder to see who's there to kill the wielder of this ungainly weapon. Appearances Hunter shoulders a Fuel Rod Gun]] The Fuel Rod Gun is the signature of a Hunter, regardless of Halo: Combat Evolved or Halo: PC. They lob green spheres of lethal energy at great distances, and are extremely intimidating, coupled with the physical statures and armor of Hunters. Grunts The Fuel Rod Gun is also mounted on the shoulders of many Special Operations Grunts in either Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo: PC. This is rather remarkable, considering the hefty weight and bulk of the mortar. Although rare, Major Grunts were even seen carrying Fuel Rod Guns in Two Betrayals. Multiplayer Tactics The Fuel Rod Gun is wieldable by the character only in Halo PC multiplayer, not in Halo: Combat Evolved campaign nor multiplayer, and neither Halo PC campaign. Being an effective suppression weapon, a common tactic in multiplayer Capture the Flag is to bombard the enemy base from afar with a Fuel Rod Gun. Furthermore, the gunner can fire from a position obscured from enemy view, owing to the indirect-fire properties of the Fuel Rod Gun. Since the view of the targeted area is mutually obscured from the gunner's position (due to having to compensate for the arc and having to aim high), such is unlikely to kill a player, but it is intended to at least deal cover fire for an assault on the flag. It is considered by many to be a noob's weapon, where an under experienced player can get an unfair kill with little skill by simply shooting another player twice which is more than enough for a kill. The high ammo capacity, rate of fire, and damage of the Fuel Rod Gun makes it a force to be reckoned with. Trivia *When you kill a Grunt with a fuel rod gun in Halo: Combat Evolved, you can´t grab it. After his owner´s death, the gun will immediately light on a green smoke, and then explode, making it a potential danger for anyone close to it, especially if there are grenades nearby. *When using the Bump Possession cheat in Halo CE to control a Hunter, holding the left click down and rapidly right clicking allows the controlled Hunter to rapidly fire it's Fuel Rod Gun, and it does not overheat. This is alongside holding the left click to repeatedly charge and shoot the gun. Whether this method of possible rapid fire is actually utilized at all by AI controlled opponents is unknown. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Flood Combat Form (Human) (have animation but not used) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) (have animation but not used) *Grunt *Hunters References Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:The Covenant Category:Weapons